<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Weekend Away by Milkshake35</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929563">The Weekend Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkshake35/pseuds/Milkshake35'>Milkshake35</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friday Night Dinner (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hotel Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:09:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkshake35/pseuds/Milkshake35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened when Martin and Jackie ran off and left the boys to look after Gibby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackie Goodman - Relationship, Martin Goodman - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Weekend Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackie had found the hotel room at a good price on Latedeals.com. She did feel slightly guilty about leaving the boys at home to deal with Gibby and Jim, but she really had, had enough. The woman had been driving her mad all day, then adding Jim into the mix was enough for anyone to want to flee their home for the weekend.</p><p>The elevator door opened on the eleventh floor. Martin and Jackie walked along the hall scanning the door numbers for their room.</p><p>"I think we've gone the wrong way, Jackie," Martin said, looking back toward the elevator.</p><p>"No, I don't think we have," she murmured, looking at the number on the card card in her hand, then back to the door beside her. "1142, so 1156 must be a little further up here," she pointed and continued to walk in the same direction.</p><p>Martin followed his wife along the dim-lit hall, noticing how thick and luxurious the carpet felt under his feet, and admiring the sway of jackie’s hips as she walked with purpose trying to find their room. Twenty-eight years married to that woman and he still lusts after her as he did all those years ago. Just the sight of her hips swaying makes his cock stand to attention.</p><p>"Ah, here we are." She stopped at the door with 1156 written on it, slipped the keycard into the slot and pushed the door open. "Oh Martin, isn't this lovely?" she asked, as she walked into the Suite.</p><p>There was a large bed opposite a large floor-to-ceiling window that looked out over The Themes river. A small sitting area with a television and a minibar at the far end of the room, and a door that led to a bathroom with the biggest bath either of them had ever seen in real life.</p><p>Jackie stopped exploring their room and stood by the window, admiring the view of London at night. Martin moved to stand behind her, circled his arms around her and pulled her back into him. "It is lovely, Jackie," he said, placing a small kiss on her temple. "Not as lovely as you though."</p><p>She turned slightly in his arms and looked up at him with a smile."What are you after, Martin Goodman?"</p><p>His gaze slowly traveled over her face and fell on her plump, cherry lips. "You. I’m always after you, Jackie," he stated, lowering his mouth to meet hers. She turned fully in his arms, locked her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer, deepening their kiss.</p><p>Martin pushed the Burgundy coat off her shoulders and she let it fall to the floor in a heavy heap. She untucked his shirt from his jeans and started working on the buttons until his chest was exposed. Her mouth left his and began to roam over the bare skin, biting down gently on his right nipple as she passed it.</p><p>Martin groaned in satisfaction and his fingers threaded in Jackie's hair. "Get on the bed, Jackie," he said, as he pulled away from her to remove his shirt and kick off his shoes. He reached over to lift Jackies Jumper up and over her head, revealing a lacey black bra, and pushed her toward the super king bed.</p><p>She shimmied out of her basic, brown skirt and kicked off her shoes, then crawled onto it, sinking into the duvet, scooting backward until her head hit the pillow. Martin followed and hovered over her, admiring her underclothes. They could feel the familiar heat between them, alive and pulsating. His hands were on her, stroking and squeezing her soft flesh.</p><p>Martin ran soft kisses from her mouth, down her neck, and across her shoulder. He slid down her body until he was resting at her feet, and Jackie propped herself up on her elbows to look at him. He reached up her thigh rolling down one stocking and then the other and caressed the bare flesh. Jackie moaned in appreciation. His hands then moved higher, his mouth following closely behind, and his tongue laved over her flesh in sensual patterns. Martin continued this sweet torture until Jackie was whimpering uncontrollably. Hot, wet desire was pooling at her center and her clit throbbed maddeningly.</p><p>Jackie arched towards him, unclipped her bra and let it fall next to the bed, then pulled Martins' lips to hers, kissing him passionately. She was ready for him. They had not had sex in Weeks, she needed this. He then pulled away and kissed along her ear and down her throat until he reached her breasts, giving them both generous amounts of attention as he fondled, licked, and sucked her pink nipples until she was withering underneath him. "You have the most beautiful breasts, Jackie," he told her, bringing a pink peak into his mouth once again.</p><p>"Better than, Bitch-Faces?" she asked, with a smirk, sounding out of breath.</p><p>He let the nipple fall from his mouth and looked at her. "Absolutely, you have the most incredible breasts. Your skin is so soft," he groaned. "There's no comparison." He added, giving them another squeeze before he let his lips fall to her belly and traveled south.</p><p>Her blood was pounding in her ears as Martin hooked his thumbs into the Black lacey material at her hips, and slid it down her legs.<br/>"Yes," Jackie panted, her back arching off the mattress in anticipation. "Ummm, Yes."</p><p>He took one leg in his hand and trailed kisses from her ankle to the delicate skin behind her knee. Martin then continued up her thigh, kissing and sucking at the flesh. Jackie shivered at the wet contact his mouth made against her and spread her legs, allowing him access. He grunted as the scent of her arousal filled his nostrils, making his head spin. He loved that he could still turn her on like this. </p><p>Martin poised himself between her legs, his tongue sweeping through her wet folds as her hands clutched at the bedspread on each side of her. Jackie could hear Martin groan his delight as his tongue continued to stroke through her swollen center, circling her entrance and thrusting inside. He knew exactly what she liked. He Knew what every moan, gasp and shudder meant. He was completely in tune with her. </p><p>Jackie moaned as his tongue found the spot she most wanted him to be, flicking her engorged bundle of nerves and circling it with this tongue.</p><p>"Gorgeous," he whispered against her.</p><p>Jackie felt the sweet tension coiling, the surge of hot need in the pit of her stomach down to her thighs. She sensed her walls tighten as Martin's fingers thrust inside her over and over again, the pads of his fingers tips stroking against for front wall. With each thrust of his hand and stroke of his tongue against her clit, the pleasurable sensations grew stronger and throbbed as the tension coiled tighter toward release. As Martin's lips enclosed around her clit, sucking hard and grazing his teeth against her, She gripped his hair and bucked against his face.</p><p>"I'm coming, Martinnnnn!" she moaned. "Oh, God. Yes, I'm coming. Oh, God." her hips continued to surge against him as she rode out her orgasm.</p><p>He waited until he knew it was over and crawled up her body. "Jesus, Jackie," he groaned. "That was so sexy. You are so sexy." He loved how vocal she was during nippy nippy! </p><p>Jackie peeled her eyes open to look at him. "I love you," she sighed</p><p>He growled, “I love you, likewise,” he said, lowering his head to nip her neck, and grabbing the thick base of his cock, he thrust inside her. The tight, wet heat welcomed him, her muscles clenched around him. Jackie raised her hips, bending her knees higher and changing the angle of penetration, and she cried out as he came down with thrust, after deep thrust. She was on the verge of another intense orgasm.</p><p>"Right there. Oh god, yeahhhh," She whimpered. Enjoying the familiar length of his penis inside her. </p><p>All he could do was groan her name in reply as he thrust harder, faster, deeper, feeling her inner walls tightening around him, milking him. As Jackie Cried out loudly to him and to God, Martin's brain blanked and he squeezed his eyes shut at the intense pressure that suddenly gripped his hard cock.</p><p>"Shit," Martin groaned into Jackie's ear before a harsh, animalistic, and guttural cry erupted from his throat, and his body shuddered. His mouth landed on hers and cried out through his orgasm. He was coming hard, his release pulsing inside her.</p><p>Exhausted. He kissed her lazily on the lips and jaw and rolled off her to lie on the mattress. They bonelessly lay side by side, breathing heavily.</p><p>"Jackie?"</p><p>"Hum," she hummed, not managing to find the energy to speak.</p><p>"I think we should invite Gibby to come and stay at our house more often."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>